Boy
.|The Boy's Last Words}} |image1 = boy_manga.png |epithet = Ill Boy |age = 11 |gender = Male |classification = Human |occupation = Patient |work_of_origin = Shounen Shoujo |manga_debut = Shounen Shoujo Volume 1, Chapter 1 }} The Boy ( , Shōnen), real name Shou Yamai ( , Yamai Shō), is the protagonist of Shounen Shoujo. He is a child with a strange illness that makes him unable to see any name, face or any other kind of personal indentifier, and that will also kill him when he turns 12 years old. Personality Because of his disease, the boy grew up believing that individuality is worth more than anything. Since he wasn't able to see any personal identifying trait in anyone else, other people never meant anything to him. His wish was to become known for something, and he wanted to achieve that more than anything. This is why when he learned that the disease he had would kill him at the age of twelve, he was more excited than ever, not even caring that his life would end, as being the first to die of such a strange illness would certainly make him famous. Of course, when he realized that there was someone else who had the disease, and that she would die before him, he panicked and devised to kill the Girl. Even though he posseses such a dark and twisted personality, the Boy isn't totally without emotions. When he met the Girl, someone who he could see clearly, for the first time, and after the two spent so much time together, he couldn't help but become attached to her, so much so that he was concerned he wouldn't be able to kill her. Appearance The Boy is young, with messy blue hair and red eyes, with dark circles under them. He wears a hospital gown most of the time. Background The boy was born with a disease that made him unable to detect personal identifiers of any kind. When he was 11 years old, he started showing signs of physical harm from his illness. When he consulted the doctors, he found out that he was going to die when he reached the age of 12. He was excited to be the first to die of an illness, as he would become known around the world. However, he soon learned that there is another patient bearing the illness, and that she will get to her 12th birthday before him. After learning this, the Boy swore to kill the Girl. Quotes *(The Boy's last words.) "Peace to the world. Love to the living. And smiles to the children. ." Appearances *Shounen Shoujo Manga Series Trivia *The Boy's first name, Shou, means "life", but is a play on the word for disease (症), which is pronounced the same. *The Boy's last name, Yamai, means "mountain well", and is also a play on another word meaning disease (病), which is pronounced the same. *The Boy's birthday is on April 14th. Category:Shounen Shoujo Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters